<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fresh footprints in the snow by kamunamis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886792">fresh footprints in the snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis'>kamunamis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp, M/M, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>atsumu convinces sakusa to a snowball fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fresh footprints in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first sakuatsu drabble for atsumu week YEET</p><p>thank you to <a>imp</a> for beta reading ur a champ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think that aliens are going to get us here in our campsite?” Atsumu asks his boyfriend, Sakusa, as he curls up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa rolls his eyes. “No. Aliens don’t exist. And don’t call this a campsite, this is just your family’s cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Atsumu says, even though he knows Sakusa is right. If this were real camping, Sakusa would have stayed home. As a germaphobe, sleeping on the ground is his worst nightmare. “It’s glorified camping. Glamping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa doesn’t bother telling him that ‘glamping’ is a portmanteau of glamorous and camping, not glorified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer the question though! Are aliens going to get us?” Atsumu asks, poking Sakusa in the ribs repeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sakusa says firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu huffs and turns to look outside the window, where it’s snowing. He beams. It’s perfect, they’re already dressed for the weather anyway. “Babe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s snowing! Snowball fight!” He looks up to Sakusa with pleading eyes, begging him to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow is dirty,” Sakusa says. “And cold,” he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ignores that. He knew Sakusa was going to say that. “You can just wear gloves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa contemplates this for a moment. Well, as long as his boyfriend is happy. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hugs him tightly and runs off to find Sakusa some gloves. He returns a few minutes later and drops the gloves onto Sakusa’s lap. “Come on! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sakusa puts the gloves on, he takes Atsumu’s hand and follows him out the door. The bitter cold is worth making his boyfriend happy with a snowball fight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>